Teenagers Scare the Living Outta Me
by XQR
Summary: Goten is becoming a proper teenager. Fights with mum happen daily. But how is Gohan coping? Warning: character death.


A/N: Gohan is 16 and Goten is 12… I know that isn't right, but let's pretend for the sake of the fic.

**Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me **_(Gohan's POV)_

I've finally escaped to my room. Escaped from my mum and Goten. Everything's just been falling apart…rapidly. Fighting, arguing, shouting and then me. Stuck in the middle as Goten and Chi-Chi claw at each other's throats. Torn between which side to pick. What happened? I don't understand!

Goten's grown lazy; he won't get up in the morning and he won't work. He questions things more than usual and likes to think he's the boss. What happened to the sweet little brother that I used to know?

I've put it down to hormones, down to him becoming a teenager. But not even this idea is good enough for me. When I was his age I never acted like this! Why does he have to be so difficult?

Whenever Mum's not around we get along great – just like old times. But as soon as she walks in the door he's a different person that I don't know and don't like.

Xox

"Goten, it's time for bed," mum said.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Because I said so."

Hadn't they had this argument yesterday? And the day before that? I sighed and left the room, leaving them to get on with it.

Xox

"Goten, time to wake up!" Chi-Chi called.

He didn't appear until 10 minutes later, after she's called another 5 times. I couldn't wait for school; I found it as my only true form of escape. My room just didn't cut it when you could hear their faint yells through your door.

Xox

"Have you been harming yourself?" mum asked Goten.

"No, I've just been itching," Goten said, covering his arm.

I looked at his forearm and noticed the thin lines that couldn't have possibly been made by his nails. They were too sharp and precise.

"You shouldn't do this to your body!" mum cried. I could hear the distress in her voice.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled back.

I was out of the door before she could reply.

Out in the forest it was peaceful. It was beautiful. I sat by a tree in the blissful silence. Maybe I should stay out here where I couldn't hear them? I could get a tent…

I wish that dad was here. Could he set things straight? Trunks was so lucky to have Vegeta. He may not be much of a father, but he can exert authority well.

When I returned home I was greeted with the sight of Goten standing with a knife above his wrist.

"Is this what you want?" I heard him ask.

My mother sobbed. I returned to my tree and tears fell without permission. Why did things have to be this way? WHY?

Xox

The next day, when I returned home from school, I had homework to do. I reveled in the peace and quiet until Goten walked in.

They started almost straight away. I clenched my fist in anger, trying to concentrate on (36+57x)(200∏). The anger slowly seeped through me until every hair on my head was a brilliant gold. I pressed on with my work, attempting to calm down. No one noticed me for a quarter of an hour.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Gohan?" my little brother asked.

"Sure, fine," I replied with incredible speed.

"You're not training for another tournament, are you?" mum asked.

"No," I practically spat.

They left me alone after that, I'm sure they heard the venom in my voice.

Xox

I returned to the forest later again that evening. I let my Saiyan powers flow through me and I let my energy run out as I took down a couple of trees. After, it felt good to think about nothing but a place to rest my head. I collapsed in a flowerbed and spent the night there.

Xox

Chi-Chi had been worried about me, but to tell the truth, I didn't care at all. In fact, I was glad. It seemed like she'd forgotten about me recently, I hope she got a bit of a wake-up call.

It was the weekend. I got out of the house just as the bickering began – I'm psychic!

What I really wanted to do was shout, just like them, but I also wanted to blow up the house so that I could get away.

So, I did the next best thing.

I stood at the edge of the forest, facing the house.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" I yelled, but the beam didn't reach the house: I'd aimed it at the sky. I felt as if I'd screamed all the way to Kami's lookout, but neither mum nor Goten even glanced out the window.

Xox

The shrill of Chi-Chi's voice filled the air. It was 7am on a Sunday! Why on Earth were they up at this time of the morning? I got up and threw some clothes on, slamming my wardrobe door so hard that it broke. I stormed downstairs.

"What are you arguing about now?" I screamed. That silenced them.

"…I don't have a girlfriend," Goten said.

"Great! Just wonderfull! I'm woken up for this?"

"Sorry, bro."  
"SORRY?" My hair turned gold. "Sorry makes it all better? I've had enough! I can't stand it any longer!"

I lunged at Goten. He didn't react quick enough and I pinned him to the floor. I couldn't help but shut him up; I punched him in the jaw. Maybe a part of me saw the fear in his eyes, but I didn't care. All of the pain I'd suffered having to watch my homelife fall apart was being shown to him. He retaliated and pushed me off once he'd ascended. But I knew, just as he did, that without Trunks he had no hope of beating me. My Saiyan instincts seemed to take over and soon I was pounding my only sibling. Each hit felt better than the last and I left him no room to defend himself.]I could hear him yelling, "Why? Gohan! Stop!" My mother was also shouting protests behind us, but it made it worse…the shouts just reminded me of it all and I hit harder.

Soon I began to calm down, my mother was sobbing and I realised that I was too. Goten didn't resist anymore. I returned to normal. I wiped the tears from my eyes and caught my breath.

"Sorry," I whispered to Goten. But he still lay there, unmoving…unbreathing.

I gently slapped his face, but he remained as still as a statue.

"C'mon Goten, get up."

What was wrong? What had I done?

"Goten!" My fingers curled around his wrist: no pulse. I placed them on his neck…nothing. I placed a hand on his chest, searching for a heart beat…

"GOTEN!" I cried. Tears flooded down my face as the realisation hit me: I'd killed my own brother. My only brother. I couldn't bare to look at my mother. How could **I **do this? **Me?** I didn't know that I was capable of killing someone so easily…

I'm sorry, Dad.

I'm…so…so…sorry.

**END**

A/N: Arguments based on ones I've heard. ¬_¬ Please review!


End file.
